Haiyore! Nyaruko-san
Haiyore! Nyaruko-san (這いよれ! ニャル子さん lit. Crawling Up! Nyarlko-san) is a Japanese light novel series written by Manta Aisora and illustrated by Koin. First volume was published April 15, 2009. It was inspired by H.P. Lovecraft's Cthluhu Mythos. An anime television series aired in Japan in Spring 2012, followed by the second season in Spring 2013. Two manga adaptations have been produced. Plot The story centers around Nyaruko, a formless deity of chaos (Nyarlathotep) who can take on the shape of a seemingly ordinary silver-haired girl. Mahiro Yasaka is a normal high school boy who is being chased by a fearsome black alien one night, until Nyaruko saves him. She explains that the creatures from H. P. Lovecraft's works are actually races of aliens, and that she has been sent to Earth to protect him from being kidnapped by an alien trafficker. Eventually, Nyaruko and two other Lovecraft-creatures, Cthugha (Kuuko) and Hastur (Hasuta), end up being freeloaders at Mahiro's place. Links to the Yellow Mythos So what does this series have to do with the Yellow Mythos? Well, one of the characters is Hasuta - the humanized form of Hastur. While many of Hasuta's attributes are taken from the Cthulhu Mythos (having wind-based powers, links to the Celaeno Library, and a tentacled King), elements of The Yellow Mythos still have a influence. References to the Lake of Hali and Carcosa are made (in a humorous fashion), The Yellow Sign is seen, and Hastur's main color is Yellow. His “human” clothes are bright yellow, and his own hair is golden blonde. While nonhuman, Hastua doesn't bring madness or doom as commonly portrayed of the King In Yellow. His calm demeanor and nice manners makes him more akin to a benign shepherd than anything else. Incidentally, most the Lovecraftian characters are very focused on human entertainment and self-indulgence – such decadence normally associated with the color Yellow. Hastur / Hasuta One of the Lovecraftian aliens staying at Mahiro's house. Out of the three Great Old Ones there, Hastua is the most polite and well mannered. He is a Hasturan - an alien from Hastur - who is usually depicted as an effeminite young boy with long blond hair and dressed primarily in yellow. He has control over air and usually fights by creating strong winds. He considers himself to be weaker than both Nyaruko and Kuuko. During battle, though, he can transform into another form (one he prefers keeping hidden) of someone who is older, and who wears yellow rags and a pallid mask. In this form he is significantly more powerful and he announces king's judgement. He is the son of the owner of Carcosa Computer Entertainment (parody of Sony Computer Entertainment), a famous video game company in space. This company is in competition with Cthulhu Corporation. After both companies made an attempt to capture Mahiro's mother to use her as a beta-tester for their consoles, Hasuta has established himself on Earth as an employee of Space Defense Agency. He has a romantic attachment to Mahiro, though, the latter thinks of him only as his younger brother. Category:Parodies Category:TV and Film